peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Paramount Home Media Distribution
Paramount Home Media Distribution, formerly Paramount Home Entertainment, Paramount Home Video and Paramount Video, is the home media division of Paramount Pictures. ''Peanuts'' VHS releases All are out of print. These were released under five banners, some of which were later discontinued: Peanuts Classics and A Peanuts Special (both of which contained a single special per tape), This Is America, Charlie Brown (which contained a single episode of This Is America, Charlie Brown per tape), The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (which contained two The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show episodes per tape) and Snoopy Double Feature (which contained two specials per tape). ''Peanuts Classics'' / A Peanuts Special BeMyValentineCharlieBrown_VHS_1994.jpg|''Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown'' (released 1994/1995 and 1996) (also on DVD) The Big Stuffed Dog.jpg|''The Big Stuffed Dog'' (released 1996) A_Charlie_Brown_Celebration_VHS.jpg|''A Charlie Brown Celebration'' (released 1995) Charlie_Brown_Christmas_VHS_1994.jpg|''A Charlie Brown Christmas'' (released 1994 and 1996) (also on DVD) Charlie_Brown_Thanksgiving_VHS.jpg|''A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving'' (released 1994 and 1996) (also on DVD) Charlie Brown Valentine VHS.jpg|''A Charlie Brown Valentine'' (released 2004) (also on DVD) Happy New Year VHS.jpg|''Happy New Year, Charlie Brown!'' (released 1994 and 1996) 7258 0-1-.jpg|''Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown?'' (released 1996) It's a Mystery VHS.jpg|''It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown'' (released 1994 by Travelodge and 1996) Itsadventurecb.jpg|''It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown'' (released 1996) It's Arbor Day Charlie Brown VHS.jpg|''It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown'' (released 1995) It's Christmastime Again VHS.jpg|''It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown'' (released 1996) ItsTheEasterBeagleCharlieBrown VHS Paramount.jpg|''It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown'' (released 1994 and 1996) (also on DVD) It's the Girl in the Red Truck VHS.jpg|''It's the Girl in the Red Truck, Charlie Brown'' (released 1995) ItsTheGreatPumpkin VHS 1996.jpg|''It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown'' (released 1994 and 1996) (also on DVD) It's the Pied Piper VHS.jpg|''It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown'' (released 2000) (also on DVD) It Was My Best Birthday Ever VHS.jpg|''It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown'' (released 1997) I_Want_a_Dog_for_Christmas_VHS.jpg|''I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown'' (released 2004) (also on DVD) 51wJ8y27A1L. SL500 AA300 -1-.jpg|''Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown'' (released 2004) (also on DVD) Snoopy the Musical VHS.jpg|''Snoopy!!! The Musical'' (released 1995) What Have We Learned VHS.jpg|''What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown?'' (released 1996) Why Charlie Brown Why VHS.jpg|''Why, Charlie Brown, Why?'' (released 1996) You Don't Look 40 VHS.jpg|''You Don't Look 40, Charlie Brown'' (released 1994 by Travelodge and 1996) YoureaGoodManCharlieBrownVHS2.jpg|''You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown'' (released 1995) You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown VHS.jpg|''You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown'' (released 1996) ''Snoopy Double Feature'' SnoopyDoubleFeature1.jpg|''You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown'' / ''Snoopy's Reunion'' (released 1994) SnoopyDoubleFeature2.jpg|''He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown'' / ''It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown'' (released 1994) SnoopyDoubleFeature3.jpg|''You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown'' / ''It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown'' (released 1994) SnoopyDoubleFeature4.jpg|''You're in Love, Charlie Brown'' / ''It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown'' (released 1994/1995) SnoopyDoubleFeature5.jpg|''There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown'' / ''Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown'' (released 1994/1995) SnoopyDoubleFeature6.jpg|''What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown'' / ''It's Magic, Charlie Brown'' (released 1995) SnoopyDoubleFeature7.jpg|''Play It Again, Charlie Brown'' / ''She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown'' (released 1995) SnoopyDoubleFeature8.jpg|''Charlie Brown's All-Stars'' / ''It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown'' (released 1996) SnoopyDoubleFeature9.jpg|''Life Is a Circus, Charlie Brown'' / ''Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown'' (released 1996) ''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show Charlie_Brown_and_Snoopy_Show_V1.jpg|Volume 1: You Can't Win, Charlie Brown'' / ''Linus' Security Blanket'' (released 1994) Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show V2.jpg|''Volume 2: Snoopy's Cat Fight'' / ''Linus and Lucy'' (released 1994) Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show V3.jpg|''Volume 3: Snoopy: Man's Best Friend'' / ''The Lost Ballpark'' (released 1994) Charlie_Brown_and_Snoopy_Show_V4.jpg|''Volume 4: Lucy Loves Schroeder'' / ''Snoopy: Team Manager'' (released 1994) Charlie_Brown_and_Snoopy_Show_V5.jpg|''Volume 5: Snoopy the Psychiatrist'' / ''Lucy vs. the World'' (released 1995) Charlie_Brown_and_Snoopy_Show_V6.jpg|''Volume 6: Snoopy's Football Career'' / ''Chaos in the Classroom'' (released 1995) Charlie_Brown_and_Snoopy_Show_V7.jpg|''Volume 7: It's That Team Spirit, Charlie Brown'' / ''Snoopy and the Giant'' (released 1995) Charlie_Brown_and_Snoopy_Show_V8.jpg|''Volume 8: Snoopy's Brother Spike'' / ''Snoopy's Robot'' (released 1996) Charlie_Brown_and_Snoopy_Show_V9.jpg|''Volume 9: Peppermint Patty's School Days'' / ''Sally's Sweet Babboo'' (released 1996) ''This Is America, Charlie Brown The Great Inventors VHS.jpg|Volume 1: The Great Inventors'' (released 1994) The_Wright_Brothers_at_Kitty_Hawk_VHS.jpg|''Volume 2: The Wright Brothers at Kitty Hawk'' (released 1994) The Building of the Transcontinental Railroad VHS.jpg|''Volume 3: The Building of the Transcontinental Railroad'' (released 1994) The Mayflower Voyagers VHS.jpg|''Volume 4: The Mayflower Voyagers'' (released 1994) NASA Space Station VHS.jpg|''Volume 5: The NASA Space Station'' (released 1995) The_Birth_Of_The_Constitution_VHS.jpg|''Volume 6: The Birth of the Constitution'' (released 1995) The Smithsonian and the Presidency VHS.jpg|''Volume 7: The Smithsonian and the Presidency'' (released 1995) The Music and Heroes of America VHS.jpg|''Volume 8: The Music and Heroes of America'' (released 1995) ''Peanuts'' movies A_Boy_Named_Charlie_Brown_Paramount_VHS.jpg|''A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' (released 2001) Bon_Voyage_Charlie_Brown_VHS.jpg|''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!!)'' (released 1980 and 1995) Race_for_Your_Life_Charlie_Brown_VHS.jpg|''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown'' (released 1979 and 1995) Snoopy_Come_Home_VHS.jpg|''Snoopy, Come Home'' (released 2001) ''Peanuts'' laserdisc releases All are out of print. *''A Charlie Brown Christmas'' / You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown *''A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving'' / You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown *''Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown'' / You're in Love, Charlie Brown *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show Volume 1: You Can't Win, Charlie Brown'' / Linus' Security Blanket *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show Volume 2: Snoopy's Cat Fight'' / Linus and Lucy *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show Volume 3: Snoopy: Man's Best Friend'' / The Lost Ballpark *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show Volume 4: Lucy Loves Schroeder'' / Snoopy: Team Manager *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show Volume 5: Snoopy the Psychiatrist'' / Lucy vs. the World *''Happy New Year, Charlie Brown!'' / Snoopy's Reunion *''He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown'' / It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown *''It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown'' / It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown *''It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown'' / It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown *''There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown'' / Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown *''This Is America, Charlie Brown Volume 1: The Great Inventors'' / The Wright Brothers at Kitty Hawk *''This Is America, Charlie Brown Volume 2: The Building of the Transcontinental Railroad'' / The Mayflower Voyagers *''This Is America, Charlie Brown Volume 3: The NASA Space Station'' / The Birth of the Constitution *''This Is America, Charlie Brown Volume 4: The Smithsonian and the Presidency'' / The Music and Heroes of America *''You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown'' / Why, Charlie Brown, Why? *''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!!)'' *''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown'' ''Peanuts'' DVD releases Unless indicated with an asterisk, all releases are out of print, as rights to the specials were transferred to Warner Home Video in 2007. Warner Home Video has not acquired the rights to the four Peanuts feature films. Charlie Brown Christmas DVD 2000.jpg|''A Charlie Brown Christmas'' / ''It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown'' September 12, 2000 Charlie_Brown_Thanksgiving_DVD_2000.jpg|''A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving'' / ''The Mayflower Voyagers'' September 12, 2000 ItsTheGreatPumpkin DVD 2000.jpg|''It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown'' / ''You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown'' September 12, 2000 It's_the_Pied_Piper_DVD.jpg|''It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown'' September 12, 2000 BeMyValentineCharlieBrown_DVD_2003.jpg|''Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown'' / You're in Love, Charlie Brown / ''It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown'' January 7, 2003 ItsTheEasterBeagleCharlieBrown_DVD_2003.jpg|''It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown'' / ''It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown'' March 4, 2003 Charlie_Brown_Valentine_DVD_Paramount.jpg|''A Charlie Brown Valentine'' / There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown / ''Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown'' January 15, 2004 Lucy Must Be Traded DVD.jpg|''Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown'' / Charlie Brown's All-Stars / ''It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown'' March 2, 2004 I_Want_a_Dog_for_Christmas_DVD_2004.jpg|''I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown'' / Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales / ''The Making of A Charlie Brown Christmas'' October 26, 2004 A Boy Named Charlie Brown DVD 2006.jpg|''A Boy Named Charlie Brown* March 28, 2006 Snoopy Come Home DVD 2006.jpg|Snoopy, Come Home* March 28, 2006 This_is_America,_Charlie_Brown_Paramount_DVD.jpg|This Is America, Charlie Brown'' June 15, 2006 Race for Your Life Charlie Brown DVD.jpg|''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown* February 10, 2015 Bon Voyage Charlie Brown DVD.jpg|Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!!)* October 6, 2015 S-l400 (7).jpg|A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' / Snoopy, Come Home / Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown / ''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!!)* February 16, 2016 ''Peanuts Blu-ray releases A Boy Named Charlie Brown Bluray.jpg|''A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' September 6, 2016 Snoopy Come Home Bluray.jpg|''Snoopy, Come Home'' September 6, 2016 Peanuts_Double_Feature_BD.jpg|''Peanuts Double Feature: A Boy Named Charlie Brown and Snoopy, Come Home'' November 1, 2016 External links *Wikipedia article on Paramount Home Media Distribution. Category:Production companies